Sundrenched World
by profoundSITUATIONS
Summary: Adam likes someone Eli already has...Clare. Can Eli, Adam, and Clare find a way to make it work? Adeclare Story.
1. Hidden Thoughts & Outward Feelings

**Okay as I promised, here is the Adeclare story. :) Hate it, love it, tell me! Read&&Review lovelies. **

**01: Hidden Thoughts & Outward Feelings**

Adam's POV.

I can't just let them flirt in front of me without getting a jealous. I mean it's not fair. She's…amazing. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. She unknowingly rivals the Bianca's and Alli's of the school. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed them together to escape their sickening sexual tension. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. Yeah right, so Eli can slip Ipecac into my drink, too? Ugh, here they are.

"Hey Adam," Clare says with a smile. _Helloooo, Beautiful. _

"Hey Clare, Sup Eli," I say trying to clear my thoughts.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with us?" Clare asked sweetly.

"Right," I say as I shake my head.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think we're lying?" Clare said mildly offended.

"See this, this is my third wheel face, I'm going to be wearing it all night," I say sarcastically. She giggles as she rolls her eyes. I like her exasperated look.

"Come on, Adam, it's not going to be like that. Promise," Eli says with a half smirk and a hopeful look.

"Guys-," I say about to refuse to offer again.

"Adam, please?" Clare asks as she gives me a puppy dog look. How can I resist…that?

"Fine…but I get to choose the movie," I say with a mischievous smirk.

"God, Adam, no, all you're going to do is choose some movie with blood, guts, and random naked chicks," Clare say annoyed.

"Adam chooses the movie," Eli quickly chimes in. I smile at him as we do our signature arm bump.

"You guys are foul," Clare says with a smile.

"You're just jealous," Eli says with mock annoyance.

"Whatever guys, I have to go meet up with Jenna and Alli, I'll see you later." She gives Eli a quick peck on the lips and a hug. She pulls me into a quick hug, also. She has no idea that I'm pretty much melting into her hug like M&Ms in somebody hands. What? I like M&Ms. I watch as she walks away as Eli interrupts my thoughts.

"Adam, what the hell," Eli says in a passive aggressive tone.

"What!" I ask offended.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Eli says sternly. I try to decipher his random anger as we have a silent conversation with our eyes. _Oh. Dammit._

"Eli, it's not even like that! I know Clare is your girlfriend," I say quietly.

"Yeah, staring at Clare into the distance doesn't exactly prove your innocence," Eli says sarcastically.

"Look, dude. I'm not into Clare. She's all yours, stop being paranoid," I say convincingly. _I can lie to myself._

"Fine, but dude, if you start feeling anything for Clare-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll wish I was never born, moving on," I say interrupting him.

"No, just…tell me," he says calmly. I shoot him a semi-confused look. "I'd rather you tell me than lie about it," he says as he shrugs. _That's gone out the window._

"Okay, but it's not going to happen," I say with a smile_. Goal of life: Keep my mouth shut about Clare_. I shake my head and walk off to 7th period.

**Later that night**

**Clare's POV**

"Hurry up, Clare!" I heard Adam yell while Eli honked his horn.

"I'm coming, you idiots!" I yelled back from my balcony. Since when is causing minor chaos in a neighborhood okay? I checked in the mirror once final time to check my outfit. I wasn't completely sold on it, but Alli thought I looked amazing. I should trust her, but the gray colored purple floral dress was a bit too short, the white lace undershirt was a bit too revealing, and the white heels were a bit too uncomfortable, but I liked the way it looked on me. It was…flattering, I guess. I grabbed a purple cardigan, against Alli _and_ Jenna's wishes, to cover up with. Sorry guys. I grabbed my purse and walked carefully downstairs. I was not trying to break my neck in Jenna's shoes. I made my way outside and immediately felt both pairs of eyes on me.

**Eli's POV**

_Oh. My. Damn._

**Adam's POV**

Oh. my. god.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my FREAKING god.

**Clare's POV**

"Uh, hey guys," I said shyly.

"Clare," Eli said as he got out of his hearse, "you look amazing…I mean not that you don't look amazing all the time, it's just…you look AMAZING."

"Thanks, Eli."

"Yeah, Clare you look really pretty," Adam said suddenly. I was kind of surprised at his compliment.

"Thank you, Adam," I said quietly. I could see Eli stiffen when Adam called me pretty. I didn't want to make it worse.

"Uh, well we should go, the movie starts in about thirty minutes," Eli said.

"What movie are we seeing exactly?" I asked curiously.

"A Serbian Film! The reviews were freaking amazing and it has the most disgusting scenes in a movie ever!" Adam said excitedly.

"Great," I deadpanned.

"Oh come on, Saint Clare, live a little. Hey, if it gets too scary for you, I'll let you jump into my arms," Eli said sarcastically.

"Aw, my knight in shining armor?" I mocked.

"Something like that," Eli said has he moved closer to me.

"Guys! Can we move this along please?" Adam said exasperated. We both looked at each other and laughed. Eli got into the drivers seat as I sat in the middle and Adam climbed into the passenger's seat after me. While we were driving in comfortable silence, I felt Adam's hand accidentally brush mine. I looked up at him without alerting Eli. I saw him duck his head towards the window to hide the very faint blush that tinted his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile a little. You know? I never realized how…handsome Adam really is. I mean, sure he does have girly features, but that's what makes him adorable. Especially his eyes, his blue eyes look so innocent with a little mischief behind them. I can't help but feel good that I made someone _else_ blush.

**Eli's POV**

They think I don't see, but I do. It's called peripheral vision!

**Adam's POV**

Dammit, I hope Eli didn't see that.

**Clare's POV**

We make it to the movie theatre and I look around to see if there's a movie poster for this so-called movie, just to see if I can get a glimpse of what's to come. There are none.

"There's no movie poster. It's one of those indie movies that not many people know about, I'm surprised they put it out in this theatre," Adam said as he smirked. I watched as Eli nonchalantly walked around to the back of the theatre.

"What is he doing?" I whispered.

"Did you actually think we were going to get into a movie like this by ourselves, definitely not. It's beyond rated R," Adam said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We're sneaking in!" I hissed.

"If you want to make it official," Adam said as he turned his back to walk to where Eli was hiding. Why do I insist on getting myself in these situations? I mean seriously? No matter how much I would like to not see this godforsaken movie, they still deserve their money.

"Clare! Hurry up!" Eli whispered loudly. I tried my best to resist, but my feet moved faster than my head. Ugh! I tried my best to look like I was wandering around, but I could tell it looked forced knowing I was extremely nervous. I finally made my way over to them and saw Eli and Adam trying to stifle their laughter.

"What's so funny!" I ask harshly.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, can we get this over with? Please?" I pleaded. With that Adam opened the door and made an "after you" gesture. I rolled my eyes and made my way into the hall. I saw the theatre where 'A Serbian Film' was playing and made my way in as Adam and Eli followed. I sat in between Adam and Eli all the way at the top. Great. Clear view of everything. Not many people were here. Scratch that, not many _smart_ people were here. The movie started and I could hear by how quiet everything was; this was not going to be good. As the movie progressed, I could feel my nails digging deeper and deeper into Eli's skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Adam smirking…and occasionally…looking at me? Huh. I looked up at Eli and could tell he wasn't too fazed either. That was until the baby…oh my god. I have to get out of here!

"Um…I'm getting food. Yep food. Want anything?" I said quickly as I ran out of a theatre full of screams and groans.

**Adam's POV**

This is my chance.

"I'll be right back, I need to tell Clare what I want…to eat," I whispered to Eli. He shook his head while trying to cover his eyes from the screen. I made my way towards the concession stand.

**Clare's POV**

I hear someone calling me.

"Hey Clare, you never asked me what I wanted," Adam said with arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, what is it that you want Adam?" I say with slight sarcasm.

"You," he says as he leans and…KISSES ME!

**Note: Hope you like it! Oh and yes A Serbian Film is a real movie, and yes it really does have some messed up things in it. See you tomorrow, for the next chapter. Oh and I got the inspiration for Clare's outfit from my own today. Except it wasn't a dress it was a shirt…and it was a black cardigan…and ripped jeans…and black flats….not too far off =]**


	2. Death Glares & Insulting Songs

**Hello lovelies, I'm so excited about this story! A lot of you reacted really well to it. Yesterday, I did have writers block on how I was going to progress this story but when I saw the feedback today, I just got so inspired and a brilliant idea popped into my head lol :P I hope you like it. **

**02: Death Glares and Insulting Songs**

**Adam's POV **

What the hell am I doing! Eli is my best friend! I just…I can't hold back these feelings anymore, it's not fair.

"Clare!" I called out as I saw her by the concession stand. I watched as she turned around with a slight smirk. She looked flustered and her hair was a bit disheveled from the jumping and ducking at the more intense scenes in the movie. I couldn't help but think she looked…un-Saint Clare-ish. "You never asked me what I wanted," I said smugly as I crossed my arms. I hope she doesn't get the double meaning of that sentence.

"Oh yeah, what is it that you want Adam?" she says with mock concern. _Clare, you have no idea. _I muster up all the courage I have and walk closer to her.

"You," I say simply as I grab the back of her neck and kiss her. I can tell she's shocked as she remains frozen, but I could've sworn she started to kiss me back as I tried to move my mouth with hers. Her lips are amazing soft and taste like…mango? I feel a soft nudge on my stomach and pull back from her.

"Adam…what. in. God's. name. was. that!" she yelled in a whisper. I knew this was going to happen.

"I-I'm sorry. I…" I said as I ran to the bathroom. _That went just how I wanted. Just Perfect. _

**Clare's POV**

What.

Just.

Happened.

I stood there frozen like a statue. My thoughts immediately were clouded as I watched Adam run away. Adam…likes me? Adam…kissed me? That can't happen. What about Eli? ELI! What am I supposed to tell Eli! _'It's a beautiful day out, oh and by the way, your best friend tried to make out with me while I was getting gummi bears'?_ I decide that my appetite has flown out the window and I stalk back to the theatre, angry and confused. Angry, because I have yet another boy situation on my hands and confused, because well…it's…Adam. He's one of my best friends and he is pretty amazing. UGH! I realize that I was walking way too fast as I made my way to the door of the theatre way too soon. I stood there as I fiddled with my hands, contemplating my next move. Maybe I should give him a full blown makeout session to make up for it. But, I just kissed someone else, correction someone _else_ kissed _me_. It wouldn't seem right. I could ignore him and not talk to prevent what just happened come out like the word 'vomit.' No. Eli would get mad at me and think he did something wrong. You know what? I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen. Yep, sounds like a good plan. I walk into the theatre with that plan in mind and sit uncomfortably by Eli. _So much for a good plan. _

"Hey, I thought you were getting food," Eli said as he leaned over towards me.

"Um, it was just an excuse to get out of here, I mean that scene was just…crossing the line," I said with a half truth.

"I told you that you could jump in my arms, Clare," he said with a mock pout.

"Hm, true, but the idea of food is way more comforting than that," I say sarcastically.

"Oh really, I would like to prove that theory," Eli retorted as he leans closer…and closer…I can't do this. I screamed when another horrific scene came on including dead bodies and the lewd acts on skulls. Great distraction. Eli simply smirked at me and held me in his arms. I can't help but feel horrible. The movie is at its end when I see Adam walk up.

**Adam's POV**

I figured I would try to forget this whole ordeal as I walked up the stairs to the back row of the theatre. Dammit, I missed practically the whole movie seeing how the lights turned back on as I reached Eli and Clare…Clare in Eli's arms.

"What's happened, Adam? Was it too much for you to handle?" Eli said sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that," I say with a "mock" glare. He has no idea.

"Well, I'm starving. You guys wanna head out to the Dot? Kill time," Eli asked

"Sure, I could use something to eat," Clare chimed in quietly as she stared off into space.

"Yeah, me too," I said almost as quiet as Clare.

"Okay?" Eli said as he grabbed Clare's hands and led her down the stairs. Once again, Clare's hand brushes against mine and unlike last time, she flinches.

**Eli's POV**

What the hell is going on with those two? I know the movie was pretty fucked up but why were they all quiet and shaken? Everything was quiet as we made our way to Morty. This is getting way too uncomfortable. I was about to say something about it, but I decided it would be best if I didn't…for now. I put in my Sex Pistols CD and try to silence the deafening roar of well…silence. I noticed out of my peripheral that Clare was watching the other cars pass by out the window. I checked in the rear view mirror that Adam, who never liked sitting in the back, was sprawled out staring at the blank ceiling. I start to speed a little bit because the faster we get to the Dot, the faster all of this will end.

**Clare's POV**

_dontlookhimintheye.  
dontlookhimintheye.  
dontlookhimintheye._

**Adam's POV**

_I think I'll give Drew all my Dead Hand CD's. I'll give Eli all of comics. I'll give Clare "Gracie's" clothes and a big ass apology letter. Writing a will is hard…_

**Eli's POV**

We finally make our way to our destination and walk in…in even more uncomfortable silence. I grab my seat next to Clare as Adam sits across from us, toying with the salt shaker.

"Man, what's up with you?" I ask curiously.

Before he can respond, Peter comes up with his pad of paper and a big smile.

"Hey Clare, how are you?" he asks warmly.

"Fine, just fine," she mutters quickly. Peter automatically shoots me a death glare, assuming I did something to her. I quickly shake my head to silently tell him I'm innocent and his eyes soften.

"Uh, what can I get you guys?"

"Burger and a coke," I say.

"Fries and a vanilla milkshake," Clare says with her eyes burning a hole into the table.

"Steak sandwich and tea," Adam says sliding the salt shaker between his hands. Peter leans down and says a very non-Peteresque threat in my ear.

"I didn't do anything!" I yell in a whisper.

"Okay, bro, but if I find out you did…" he whispers back. I give him a glare of my own and he smiles half-heartedly at me. I guess he finally believes me. He finally leaves to get our food.

"Guys, what's up with the mime act?" I say harshly. They both look at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. I see Adam's eyes dart back and forth between Clare and I and my suspicions start to rise even more. By the time I can voice them, Peter comes back with our food. We all quickly mutter our thanks.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated," Peter says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes. He walks off and we all start to eat. The sounds of eating and drinking are driving me nuts. I try to think of something to break the tension.

"So Adam, what's new in life?" Clare asked breaking the tension for me. But, there was something…condescending about her voice.

"I don't know, Clare, everyday is a new experience," Adam said coldly. What is going on! I've asked that how many times now?

"You know, on the drive here, I was thinking about this song that reminded me of you. It's called CREEP by Radiohead!"

"Yeah, well I thought of a song that reminded me of you called BITCH by Meredith Brooks," Adam fired back.

"Adam!" I say defending Clare.

"Stay out of this!" they both yell as they stand up. I put my hands up, once again, pronouncing my innocence. I've been having to do that a lot lately

"You know, none of this would have happened if we hadn't seen that stupid movie!" Clare yelled.

"No, correction, _Clare_, this wouldn't have happened had you just stayed your distance!" Adam retorted.

"Oh, so it's my fault!" Clare shrieked.

"No, I'm not saying that but I couldn't stand it anymore!" Adam said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Idiot!"

"Tease!"

"Clare-," I jump in wanting some goddamned answers.

"Adam kissed me," "I kissed Clare," Adam and Clare said at the same time.

"WHAT!"


	3. Missed Calls & Twisted Plans

**Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I've been fighting with myself on this. I was trying to find a direction to go on and I really considered discontinuing this story. But with newfound inspiration, I finally know how to keep this story alive YAAAAAAAAY! Hope you like it. Read&&Review lovelies. **

**03: Missed Calls & Twisted Plans**

**Clare's POV**

Oh Jesus Christ on a cross.

**Adam's POV**

Ohshit.

Ohshit.

Ohshit.

Ohshit.

**Eli's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

**Clare's POV**

Dammit!

**Eli's POV**

Adam did what! I grabbed him sharply by his hoodie and slammed him against the Dot window.

"Hey Adam, I didn't quite hear that? What did you do to Clare?" I ask in a menacing tone. Quiet storm better describes my tone.

"I-I kissed her, dude, you're cutting off my circulation," Adam wheezes.

"Ask me if I give a fuck!" I said as my tone grew louder.

"Do you give a fuck?" Adam asks quieter. I growl at him and give Adam a shove against the wall, letting go of him. "I'll take that as I no," he says as he grabs his throat, "Dude, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Why would you do this to me! I'm your best friend!" I say as I grow even angrier.

"Hey guys, you're scaring away my customers," Peter steps in. I give a look that says "get-away-from-me-or-I'll-rip-your-head-off," and he's the one who puts his hands up in defense.

"Look, just take this outside, please," he says. I turn towards Adam and Clare and start walking out the door. I shove money into Peter's chest, not caring how much I gave him and walk out. I never thought that Adam would do this to me.

"Eli!" I hear Clare call out to me. I keep walking, ignoring the hurt in her voice. I feel a hand grasp my shoulder and I spin around, knocking it off.

"Eli, this isn't my fault!" Clare pleads to me.

"You weren't going to tell me were you!" I inquire.

"I…I…"

"That's what I thought," I say as I walk towards Morty.

"I was going to handle it!" Clare says, obviously taking the words from me.

"Cause that was working so well," I mock.

"I didn't ask Adam to kiss me," Clare says timidly.

"Whatever, Clare," I say solemnly and drive away. Besides Julia, this is most hurt I've ever been. Adam. Why would you do this to me?

**Adam's POV**

Why would I do this to Eli! I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't I have just ignored my feelings? This would have been a cause to burn for but I promised Clare and Eli that I wouldn't do that anymore. Why must my life be full of complications? I ponder these thoughts as I walk down the street aimlessly.

"Adam!" Clare? "Adam, stop!" Clare calls out to me. She finally makes her way over to me, out of breath.

"You…have…to make…things…right," She says breathlessly.

"Don't you think I know that," I grumble angrily.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me, this is your fault!" Clare hisses.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, TOO!" I yell. Clare obviously looks shocked and frightened. I'm not the type to yell. I didn't mean to scare her. "Look, I'm sorry, Clare. I just, I need time to think, okay?" I say softly.

"Yeah, okay," she stutters. "I just don't want you and Eli to lose each other's friendship over me. You're his best friend," I cringe a bit at those two words. Best Friend. I stay quiet for a bit, not knowing what to say.

"Goodnight, Clare," I spit out quickly and walk away.

**Clare's POV**

Okay…the fifteenth time is the charm, right?

_Hey, this is Eli's phone…_

Great, no answer…again! What am I supposed to do? This wasn't my fault! I mean thinking Adam is slightly…kinda…cute isn't a crime right? Right?

Okay lucky number sixteen.

_Hey, this is Eli's phone…_

Please forgive me, Eli.

**The next day**

**Eli's POV**

After a day of moping around at school and ignoring Adam and Clare, I made my way to the park to clear my head. I could not be mad at Clare, but I damn sure can be mad at Adam. What am I supposed to do?

"Eli?" I hear a familiar voice say to me. This better not be who I think it is.

"Get the hell away from me," I seethe.

"Eli, you can not stay mad at me forever," he pleads.

"Wanna bet?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay," he says in defeat as he sits down next to me, "Look Eli, I don't know what happened. I'm not going to lie to you. I like Clare. I don't know why. Your best friends' girl should be kryptonite or something. It just happened and I didn't stop it. I'm sorry." I can tell he's genuinely sorry. I want to be so mad at him. But…I can't. I exhale deeply.

"It's okay. I forgive you. It's Clare after all," I say giving in.

"Yeah," he says as he chuckles.

"Do you regret it?" I ask curiously. Sure, he was sorry for doing it but…would he do it again?

"No," he said as he hung his head low, "it felt so…right. I would do it again if I got the chance. I'm sorry, Eli. But, I have to be honest with you." Dammit, Adam.

"What the hell do you expect me to say to that," I said in a somber tone.

"I don't know, maybe we should stop being friends," he said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes telling me not to agree with him.

"I could never do that; you're one of the few friends I have. We're going to have to think of something fast before I smash your face in," I say with a smile. Adam lifts his head and smiles back at me.

"Hey, maybe we can share her," Adam says sarcastically.

"Yeah, cause she would agree to something like that," I say back. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Maybe…maybe that could work. I can't believe I'm even contemplating something like that. Clare would never…would she? I see Adam thinking hard about something out of my peripheral vision. Is he thinking the same thing? We slowly turn our heads towards each other at the same time.

"You don't think…" I begin.

"She wouldn't…" Adam thinks out loud. We have a silent conversation with our eyes and I immediately whip out my phone.

_Clare, meet Adam and me at the dot. It's important_

**Clare's POV**

They're talking to each other again? Why do they need to talk to me? I hate being the last to know.


	4. Fancy Drinks & Death Wishes

**Note: I love all the feedback I've been getting, you guys are such an inspiration to me ^_^ I finally know how I want this story to turn out and I am 90% sure that the next chapter will be up tomorrow. YAAAY! Lol Read&&Review lovelies. **

**04: Fancy Drinks and Death Wishes**

**Clare's POV**

Okay, strange. Just yesterday, Eli was ready to snap Adam's neck and now they both want to talk to me…together? I'm happy all of this has blown over but I'm honestly still pretty ticked off with the both of them. I contemplate all this as I freshen up my makeup and head out the door.

**Eli's POV**

I look over at Adam looking very uncomfortable in Morty's passenger seat. The way he is fiddling with his thumbs and biting him lip makes me think he's going to have an anxiety attack at any moment now.

"How do you know she's going to be okay with this?" Adam asks frantically.

"How do you know she's not?" I retort.

"Um, I don't know, does SAINT CLARE mean nothing to you?" he yells. I can't help but smirk at how frazzled he is.

"Look, we're not going to push it on her, just merely suggest it," I say calmly.

"Fine, but when she decides to kill us both, you're going first so I have time to make my getaway," he mutters. I shoot him a mocking glare but laugh at the panic filling Adam's voice. We pull up to the Dot and walk in to wait for Clare.

**Adam's POV**

This is not going to end well.

**Clare's POV**

I walk into the Dot and see Eli and Adam sipping coffee. I wave at the both of them as I walk towards them. Eli smirks at me while Adam weakly waves back at me. He must still feel awkward about everything that has happened. Can I really blame him? I sit down across from the both of them with an extravagant coffee drink in front of me.

"Got your favorite. A frappe with whipped cream, hazelnut shavings, and a cherry on top," Eli says with a…smile?

"What do you want, Goldsworthy?" I say as I look at my bribe. He only gets me this when he wants or needs something. I figured this out a long time ago, but decided to let him keep buying them for me.

"What do you mean?" Eli asks innocently. Adam elbows him in his side. What is wrong with these two?

"Spit it out, already," I say impatiently. This is getting really annoying.

"Maybe Adam should explain," Eli says brightly. Adam gives Eli a look that could turn a person to stone.

**Adam's POV**

You bastard.

**Clare's POV**

"Well…go ahead," I coax.

"Okay Clare…uh, you know you're one of my best friends, right?" Adam hestitates.

"Yeah…" I say, motioning for him to continue.

"And you know I have feelings for you…"

"Uh huh," I mutter awkwardly.

"But…you're my best friends' girlfriend," He says obviously avoiding the question.

"Okay, can we stop pointing out the obvious?" I say annoyed.

Adam looks down trying to find the rest of his words. "Look what he's trying to say is," Eli interrupts him, "we've found a way to get past this."

"Okay, what is it?" I ask hopefully. Anything to stop the tension.

"Clare…I want to…well we want to…"

"What?" I say as I take a sip of my drink.

"We want to share…you?" Eli finishes. I choke on my drink and give him the fiercest look I have given anyone. Did I hear that correctly?

"You want to what?" I ask darkly, giving him a chance to take it back.

"We want to share you, Clare," Adam mumbles with his head in his arms.

"Funniest joke ever guys…seriously, don't mess around like that," I say hoping they're kidding.

"We're not kidding," Eli murmurs.

"," I say sternly.

"Clare! We're not kidding!" Eli says as he throws his hands up in the air.

"YOU WHAT!" I yell as I shoot up from my seat.

**Eli's POV**

Goddammit.

**Adam's POV**

I wonder how she's going to do it. Gun? Knife? Drowning? Slow torture?

**Eli's POV**

"Clare, calm down," I say as she starts to walk out of the Dot. She turns around sharply.

"You don't get to tell me to calm down, Elijah!" she yells. I hate when she uses my full name when she's mad at me. I see other Dot customers turn their heads to see the "drama." I take her wrist and lead her out of there with Adam following closely behind.

"Let go of me!" she say yanking her arm from me.

"Clare! It's not that big of a deal," I say sternly.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Eli, you're asking me be your guys' play thing! People get hurt in those types of relationships!" Ugh, Adam was right.

"Clare, this is different. We're trying to make this situation better," I justify to her.

"Right, sure, because you couldn't have tried, I don't know…growing the hell up! I can't believe you would even think to do something like this! You too, Adam!"

**Adam's POV**

Now it's my time to save Eli and mines ass. "Why can't you just try? It's the only way we can fix this. I can't just stop liking you, Clare. It's not that simple," I say quietly. I see her eyes soften and her demeanor become less stoic.

"What would everyone think?" she asks meekly.

"No one else has to know. It can just be between us three," Eli chimes in.

"Yeah, and trust me, it's not gonna be like the creepy one's you see on the news," I joke. Clare cracks a smile. Victory! Maybe she will say 'yes'.

Clare sighs exasperatedly, "Fine, but if this gets messy, I'm out."

**Eli's POV**

I love you, Adam!

**Adam's POV**

Damn, I'm good.

**Clare's POV**

I cannot believe I've agreed to this. Both of them kiss me on opposite cheeks. That's very cliché. I chuckle quietly at the thought. As long as this situation gets handled I guess, in a bizarre, unorthodox way, but handled nonetheless. Temporarily that is.

"So…who gets the first date?" I ask with a smile.

"I do!" Adam and Eli say at the same time. I look at them, with a confused look.

"Dude, come on, you've had how many dates with her," Adam huffs.

"Exactly, I've had more, I win," Eli retorts.

"Guys, come on, can't you settle this maturely?" I say impatiently. Eli and Adam both look at each other with determined looks on their faces.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Adam suggests.

"Isn't that how we solve everything?" Eli asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes but let them continue.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they both chant, "SHOOT!"

**Who do you think should get the date?  
**

**A. Eli**

**B. Adam**

C. Both [that would be interesting…hm]

**I'll let you decide :D**


End file.
